<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Eulogy for Angus MacGyver (from the Private Writings of Jack Dalton) by EWM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109543">A Eulogy for Angus MacGyver (from the Private Writings of Jack Dalton)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM'>EWM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Whump, Funeral, Gen, Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Bromance, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Poor Jack Dalton (Macgyver 2016), Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, so much whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame Whumptober Day 19 for this horrible creature ( :P) It made me cry angry tears as I typed it. I should say I dedicate this to teddythecat as well as her reaction to my last Private Writings of Jack Dalton fic totally inspired me. So Teddy this is for you (please don't hate me) </p><p>No 19. BROKEN HEARTS<br/>Grief | Mourning Loved One | Survivor’s Guilt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Eulogy for Angus MacGyver (from the Private Writings of Jack Dalton)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t really remember much of Mac’s funeral, I mean I remember a few things, but nothing sticks out. I remember lifting the casket onto my shoulder in the church and I remember the picture they had on it, it was from his birthday, a big group shot of us. He was grinning like a loon, one of the rare moments Mac was a little drunk, but I reckon he was genuinely happy too. Anyway that’s about it, in terms of actual memory. But I know I wrote a eulogy for Mac, I still have it, only cause Matty asked me to really, I apparently read it out and Riley assures me it’s beautiful…so I figured I’d stick it here…for like posterity or something like that</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanks folks, I know that sounds really informal, but I’ve been to one too many of these things in my life and to be honest I never thought I’d be here doing one for Mac, I figured I’d always go first. Man, how do I even start? Mac was…well he was unique in both a good and a bad way, yeah I know, you’re supposed to be nice about people at funerals. But there you go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mac and I meant more than 10 years ago, that irritating blond-haired punk was messing with my rifle in Afghanistan and I swear I was going to pound him into the god damn ground, the nerve of that boy. And that’s kind of what happened, I mean he got some good licks in too, you had to hand it to the kid he was tough I mean, he fought his corner hard no matter what, even in the odds were hopeless. To Mac there was always a way out….</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>After that our relationship kinda changed, we got stuck together and watching Mac was always amazing, I mean painfully slow, but amazing, watch his brain tick over was just like wow. He saw the world in a totally different way, and he would put these amazing things together and something even more awesome would come out it. He saved my life more than once in the Sandbox, I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for that punk with the puppy dog eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay other things about Mac, he was funny, I mean really funny, weird funny but he had a sense of humour for sure. He loved jokes, crappy jokes, clever jokes, any kind of humour really. He was never super good at telling jokes, I think it was something about his brain, he could never get the timing right, he always wanted to make people laugh so the joke always came out way too fast or at really weird times, like dangerous times. Although he often managed to make people laugh by accident anyway, if he made a fool of himself, he would just grin and laugh it off, that was how he was. And he absolutely sucked at charades, I mean he was god awful, it was like his brilliant brain just short circuited or something, he couldn’t ever get, like one time we were all playing it and it was like some household thing or something? Like a fridge maybe? And he starts jumping around and miming claws, like bear claws and when we all don’t get it obviously, he’s like ‘the evaporator coils which are at the back of every refrigerator’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He always got lost in detail, his brain just saw everything and just wanted to understand everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other thing about Mac was that he was kind, like at his core, he didn’t have a malicious bone in his body, he wanted to help people in anyway he could, whether it was making them laugh or saving their life. If you were upset or stressed about something, he would drop any and everything he was doing to make sure you were okay or at least fix you so you would be okay. I guess that was the other about him, he loved fixing things, he was so convinced he could fix everything, even people. It got him out of so many scrapes and me of course and a lot of other people. He loved putting things back together and he was like weirdly arrogant and not arrogant about it all tangled up together. I mean he knew he relied on it like absolutely, improvising was like in his blood, but if anyone was with him he would freak out because he was putting others at risk not just his and if anyone tried to give him credit for it, he’d shy away from it or just shrug like it was the most tiny thing in the world; building a parachute out of electrical wire or a bomb out of bubblegum. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mac was my boy…my kid, I was his overwatch, I was supposed to look out for him, but it ended up being more like the other way round, his brain saved me so many times and his heart too. Man I miss you so much, thank you for being my partner, my friend, my brother. I’ll never...forget…any of it,  you just make sure you’re having an awesome time in heaven, argue with God about the chemical composition of Hydrogen or something, I’m sure you’ll wear the big guy down if you just bug him enough! Mac, I really do miss you and I love you. But one thing I know for sure, hoss we’ll see each other again one day, friendships like ours don’t ever stop. </em>
</p><p>When I read it back now, despite Riley’s kind words, it seems cheesy and kind of naff. Over a decade of life and death friendship, living life on the edge with him squeezed into a few measly paragraphs. I worry now, years after his death that Mac will be forgotten, I mean he did so much for so many, including me and what did he get for it? A name on a wall or a book? That’s it, he gave up so much and never got enough in return.  He saved me, too many times, I shouldn’t even really be here, it’s Mac who should be here living his life, he should be like married with children of his own or still going saving people or something. Not dead in the ground somewhere and now even his achievements for the Phoenix are fading, he’s just a picture, not even that really. So much of what we did was classified, that there was no public record of any of it, not that I wanted that and in some ways he probably wouldn’t either, but I think he deserved, not a prize exactly, but something…just to mark his life. I worry it’ll all be gone, I guess that’s why I decided to write this all down, put it all together, so there is a some kind of permanent record somewhere of Mac and his achievements, that isn’t a government dossier buried in a dark room. The other reason is I’m pretty sure me and Mac are going to be seeing each other again real soon and I just want to get this done before that happens.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>